


Kiss. Kiss.

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Další Vánoční večírek. Ale co je jinak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss. Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Úžasní čtenáři,   
> Vím, že už je hodně dlouho po Vánocích. Ale tohle jsem prostě napsat musela. Aspoň trochu pozitivního přístupu :D  
> Nečekejte od téhle povídky kdo ví co. Je to jen krátký příběh se sladkou tečkou na konci. Nic světoborného. Jen... příběh :) Možná o lásce. O pochopení? S kapkou růžových brýlí :)  
> Děkuji Katy za úžasné betování! Kde bych bez tebe byla?  
> S láskou Sal.

****  


 

Byly Vánoce. Zase.

A jak bylo poslední roky zvykem, sešli se všichni na Baker Street. Nebylo jich tu sice hodně, ale i to stačilo k tomu, aby byl Sherlock nevrlý. A k tomu všemu tu byl ještě John a jeho divná nálada.

Celé dny se na Sherlocka sotva podívá. Skoro nemluví. Neustále se mu vyhýbá. Sherlock hodiny mluví do zdi, než si všimne, že je sám. Už ho prostě nikdo neposlouchá. Je to… frustrující!

Sherlock se rozhlédl kolem. Lestrade letos přitáhl i Donnovanovou, což bylo k vzteku. Ze začátku. Ale aspoň si má na kom vybíjet svou náladu. Stačilo, aby se jen přiblížila a už chrlil své moudra. Kde. S kým. Jak. Doháněl jí tím k šílenství. Což mu neskonale vyhovovalo. Aspoň nějaká slušná zábava.

Znovu se blížila jeho směrem. Už nasazoval svůj typický úšklebek, když mu do zorného pole vlezl John. Byl zamračený. A jako by tu ani nechtěl být. Nepodíval se mu do očí.

„Nemůžeš ji aspoň dneska nechat nepokoji? Je to oslava, Sherlocku!“ zasyčel tiše a bez dalšího ohlédnutí zase zmizel. Sherlock se díval za jeho mizející postavou. V hlavě mu to šrotovalo víc jak na dvě stě procent. A pořád nemohl přijít na to, co se tu sakra děje!

John nikdy nebyl tak... Útlocitný. A to jak se Sherlock choval, většinou nekomentoval. Co bylo letos… jinak?

Rozhodl se to zjistit. Nejspíš bude muset nenápadně vyslechnout Lestradea.  Možná i další. Molly? Ta asi těžko bude něco vědět. Zrovna jí by se John nesvěřil. Skoro ji nezná!

Donnovanová nepřichází v úvahu vůbec. Mycroft by se mu vysmál. Paní Hudsonová by to zase vzala úplně jinak než to ve skutečnosti je. Opravdu zbývá jen Lestrade. Zamračil se a velmi nenápadně se přidal k němu a jeho punči.

„Gregu, jak je?“ zeptal se s hraným zájmem. Lestrade se na něj vyděšeně podíval.

„Sherlocku, ty jsi něco pil?“ zeptal se opatrně. A měřil si ho pohledem. Od špiček bot až po ten divný úsměv.

„Ne. Alkohol ničí mé mozkové buňky,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock a poplácal Grega po rameni. Čímž ho ještě víc vyděsil.

„Tak zase jedeš na koksu?“ zeptal se najednou podezřívavě.

„Cože? Proč si to myslíš?“ zarazil se Sherlock.

Zamračil se, ale pak se znovu usmál. Potřeboval informace. Nutně!

„Chováš se… divně. Jako bys byl v rauši,“ řekl Lestrade a trochu od něj odstoupil, jako by se bál, že mu začne něco nabízet.

„Jsou Vánoce. Všichni by měli být milí a šťastní, ne?“

„Ale ty nejsi milý, Sherlocku. Jsi… No to je jedno,“ mávnul nad tím rukou a snažil se dostat od svého hostitele co možná nejdál. Zastavila ho ruka na předloktí.

„Potřebuji s tebou mluvit,“ zašeptal nebezpečně.

„Věděl jsem, že to není jen tak,“ povzdechl si nakonec Greg a následoval Sherlocka do rohu místnosti.

Tady by měl být aspoň trochu relativní klid. Tak na šedesát procent, usoudil Sherlock. Byli schovaní za Vánočním stromkem – nikdo by alespoň dalších deset minut neměl přijít a otravovat je.

„Tak co je, Sherlocku? Nějaký problém? Nevyřešený případ, který musíš nutně dotáhnout do konce i teď o Vánocích?!“

„Ne, ani jedno. Jde o Johna.“

„Co je s ním? Mně připadá v pořádku,“ usmál se nervózně a podíval se po blonďákovi, který stál na druhé straně místnosti a bavil se s Molly.

„Nevypadá v pořádku!“ syknul Sherlock. „Celé dny se mnou nemluví. Buď je u vás v kanceláři, nebo v nemocnici. Vyhýbá se mi!“

Lestrade si viditelně povzdechl. Prolnul si alkoholem unavené oči. Potom se podíval na vystresovaného Sherlocka Holmese před sebou.

„Podívej se. Tohle je jen mezi tebou a jím. Já ti v tom radit nehodlám.“

„Takže ty víš, co se děje?“

„Nejsi až tak chytrý, že?“ usmál se inspektor.

Poplácal Sherlocka po rameni a nechal ho v koutku stát samotného. A totálně vykolejeného. Tady všichni/každý něco ví! A jemu… Jemu nic neřeknou! Odfrknul si a vydal se ke stolu s punčem.

Nalil si skleničku a vyprázdnil ji na jeden zátah. Očima probodával Johna, který se momentálně vybavoval s Lestradem. Byli u sebe dost blízko. A John mu něco naléhavě šeptal do ucha.

Sherlock se otočil a nalil si další skleničku. Asi se hodlá opít. Nejspíš do němoty, usoudil. Ale taky ví, že takových skleniček by musel vypít přinejmenším šestadvacet, než by se mu to povedlo. Chtělo by to něco ostřejšího…

Nenápadně se na dvě a půl minuty vytratil. A vrátil se ke stolu spolu s lahví kvalitní whisky. Nalil si štědrou dávku a láhev schoval pod stůl. Pokud si jí nikdo nevšimne, jen dobře.

„Hodláš zase zkazit další večírek?“ odfrkla si Donnovanová. Otočil se na ni. Ve tváři bojovný výraz.

„Co je ti do toho? Neříkej, že ti dělá starosti moje blaho?“ vysmíval se jí. Alkohol ho pálil v hrdle.

„Tvoje? Jdi do háje, Sherlocku!“ odsekla příkře a odkráčela pryč.

Sherlock se se skleničkou v ruce přesunul na druhou stranu pokoje. Měl tak lepší výhled na Johna. Mračil se. Chvílemi se pokoušel o úsměv, ale potom zase s podmračením sledoval ruch tohohle místa.

Nesnášel Vánoce. Vlastně nesnášel cokoliv, kde musel být pohromadě s lidmi a usmívat se. A dělat, že je vlastně úplně normální. A přitom normálního nebylo vůbec nic! Alespoň ne na něm. Byl tak jiný, než tihle…

„Proč tu popíjíš tak sám?“ ozval se vedle něj nesmělý hlásek. Poznal ji už podle toho otravného parfému.

I když musel přiznat, že dnes ji to až výjimečně slušelo. Tmavě zelené šaty končily nad koleny. Docela hodně nad koleny. Hluboký výstřih. Decentní make-up. A byla k němu až moc přítulná.

„Víš, že stojíme pod jmelím?“

„A?“ Sherlock jí nevěnoval moc pozornosti. Díval se na Johna a on na něj. I na tu dálku poznal jeho výraz. Byl na pochybách. Smutek. Vztek. Viděl, jak jednu ruku zatnul do pěsti.

Molly se k němu nebezpečně přibližovala. Skoro na milimetry.

„Měl bys mě políbit,“ usmála se sladce. Jako by ji najednou všechna nervozita opustila. Dobře věděla, co chce.

Sherlock zmateně zamrkal.  _Cože? Koho, že mám líbat?_

Podíval se na ni, ale už bylo pozdě. Vytáhla se na špičky a přitiskla své rty na jeho. Asi by měl něco udělat. Ale v hlavě měl podivné prázdno. Tohle se mu vážně nelíbilo!

Po chvíli se odtáhla. Mírná červeň na jejím obličeji prozrazovala, že se jí to líbilo. Ale sakra! Co to proboha bylo?

„Molly?! Tohle…“ Než jí stihl cokoliv říct, byla pryč. Jen viděl, jak celá omámená odkráčela směrem k Vánočnímu stromku.. Pohledem zabloudil kousek doleva. Uviděl Johna. Už to nebyl vztek, který se odrážel v jeho očích. Byla tam bolest.  _Ale proč?_

Vydal se k němu.  Sotva se ale přiblížil, John poodešel kousek dál. Sherlock tuhle cestu však nevzdával. Ani si nevšímal, že někteří z ostatních ho od Mollyina polibku pozorují. Nevnímal je.

„Johne…“ zašeptal. Chytil ho za zápěstí. Přitáhnul blíž.

„Co se děje?“

John se mu na  chvíli podíval do očí, ale pak znovu uhnul pohledem. Mírně se chvěl. Sherlock pořád nechápal. Co. Se. To. Sakra. Děje?!

„Johne?“ Natáhl k němu volnou ruku a dotkl se jeho tváře. Otočil ho k sobě. Vnímal každý jeho trhaný nádech. I ten ruměnec na jeho obličeji.

V místnosti bylo najednou hrobové ticho. Všechny oči se dívaly přímo na ně. Stáli uprostřed místnosti a nad hlavou jim visel velký trs jmelí.

John vzhlédl. Jeho oči se zastavily ta tom zeleném křaku. Sherlock jeho pohled následoval. Pochopil. Usmál se.

„Ach, Johne…“ vydechl předtím, než spojil jejich rty. Zpočátku jen zaraženě stáli na místě. Ani jeden se nedokázal pohnout. Sherlock pořád držel Johnovo zápěstí mírně od těla. John se rukou držel jeho košile.

Pak se pohnuli. Oba najednou. Jejich jazyky se propletly. Přitáhli si jeden druhého blíž. Jejich těla narazila a zapadla do sebe. Přesně tak, jak to mělo být.

Oba odolali touze pokračovat dál. Hlavně proto, že i přes to, co se teď dělo, jejich mozkové buňky ještě fungovaly. A stáli v místnosti plné lidí. Důvěrně známých lidí. Nebylo by dobré… pokračovat v čemkoliv.

Ale na druhou stranu. Noc je ještě mladá. A brzy odejdou.

Ta myšlenka Sherlockovi vyloudilo úsměv na tváři. Celou dobu pak byl u Johna. Držel ho za ruku. Objímal okolo pasu. A kdyby mohl, vrčel by na každého – Můj!

Poprvé za celý svůj život dostal ten nejkrásnější dárek. Lásku. Něco, co nikdy neměl a nikdy nezažil. A svět byl na chvíli alespoň o jedno procento růžovější.

 

 


End file.
